


Breaking the Prime Directive

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Trek Into Darkness, spock's log, the prime directive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting with Admiral Pike, Spock decides to record why he jumped in the volcano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Prime Directive

Personal Log, First Officer Spock: I have just had a meeting with Admiral Pike concerning the Nibiru incident and violation of the Prime Directive. This was my second meeting with the Admiral on the subject. In the first Captain Kirk was also in attendance. I have since learned that Captain Kirk has been demoted and the Enterprise’s command is in limbo. I have no doubt that Starfleet will make the correct decision of who will command the ship next, but I am concerned about Kirk’s reaction to the situation. 

I am also concerned of my own status. Admiral Pike was disappointed in me for going into the volcano. The Captain is angry with me for giving a full report of my activities to Starfleet, when he lied on his official logs—something I sincerely wish he had not done. It was unnecessary as I had already taken full responsibility for violating the Prime Directive. 

I expected to be disciplined, but I had hoped my reasons for doing so would save us both. But it was the falsehoods on the logs that tipped the scales. At present my reasons for doing what I did are not being heard, and as such I am recording this log entry to communicate them.

As soon as I discovered that the force of the impending eruption would cause an extinction level event, I knew that I had to do something. Saving the Nibirans was not only Jim’s idea—we both shared in it—as did the majority of the crew. The Enterprise crew had been there when Vulcan was destroyed. In their own way they felt the death of my people, and they knew what a catastrophic waste of potential it would be to do nothing to save those people. 

Being unseen was the priority, in my opinion. Yes, it was dangerous to land the Enterprise. But there were issues with the transporters. The magnetic fields of the planet were in flux, caused by the increased activity of the volcano, which required us to use shuttles. Being without cloaking devices, we had no choice but to land under the cover of darkness. 

While it was Jim’s job to get the people out of the temple where they might see the shuttle delivering the device to the volcano, it was mine to set it off. I could not ask, nor order, another member of the crew to die for this mission. Had our mission gone as planned, my life would not have been in the danger it was, but that is water under the bridge, as my mother used to say. What happened, did, and there is nothing we can do about that now. 

But I must state that I was not attempting a suicide mission because I did not care about my own life. I simply cared more about saving the people of Nibiru. I did not wish to feel the death of a planet again. It may have been a slow extinction, brought on by ash choked skies that would destroy their ecosystem, but it would be an extinction none the less. 

The needs of the many does outweigh the needs of the few or the one. My life was not as important as their culture and as their potential. As officers of Starfleet, representatives of the Federation, do we have a right to turn a blind-eye to the suffering and destruction of a species because they have not developed warp drive? 

I realize that the Prime Directive is based on the Vulcan non-interference principle that kept Vulcan from contacting Earth for decades, but is it always the right thing to do? As with most rules and laws, they are better weighed against the situation at hand. 

Does this mean I will break the Prime Directive again? It is possible, but as with the Nibiru, I will do my best not to be seen by the people I am attempting to help.


End file.
